Fortitude Endurance
by No Fate 1990
Summary: These poems are about Brooke, Lucas and Peyton dealing with changes in their lives. Lucas and Peyton are married with children whose names are Sawyer and Lucky. Brooke deals with the aftermath of a rape in which resulted in a daughter named True. Reviews are welcome.
1. Fault in our stars

Date: 2-9-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

The fault in our stars, last year's pain, secret silent wars.

Havoc, endless tears, scars yet to be healed.

Intriguing beautiful artwork, sleepy hollow, no man's land.

Omnipresent shadow, a window into my soul.

A long dead ghost, violated lost innocence.

Enigma, morning glory, one merry childish heart.

This life of mine, this little light of mine.

Interwoven destinies, an overflow of blessings.

You are my only lifeline so please stay for a while.

X marks the spot where I beheld an angel in which is you.


	2. Over the moon

Date: 2-19-2023

Peyton's p.o.v

Dawn of hope

Excitement

Life growing inside the womb

Indescribable joy

Cancer's downfall

A memorable historic celebration

The time to wed and procreate

Escapable fate

Affairs of the heart

My beautiful work of art


	3. Lovable Luxury

Date: 5-20-2023

Lucas' p.o.v

Brick house

Enlarged fragile heart

Lovable luxury

Immortal strength

Essence of pure innocence

Virginal virtue

Elegant beauty

X marks the spot where you gave birth

Iris

Scarlet faith

Tomorrow's hope


	4. Life's surprises

Date: 5-24-2023

Peyton's p.o.v

Tomorrow's hope

A newborn baby's cry

Much needed comic relief

A belief in faith and love

Real life miracles

Extraordinary phenomenon

Life's unexpected surprises

Irreplaceable precious moments with you

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Forever is on our side or may be not

One small victory

Restoration in the aftermath of devastation

Glee, built up anticipation, longawaited good news and celebration

Internal peace

Vacant breathing space

Eternal summer of my mind


	5. Oblivion

Date: 5-31-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

Definitely worth it

Expressing how I feel

Fade way, doubt and distrust

I want to let you know how much I care about you

Now or tomorrow, I'll shout out I love you

I work hard and eat the fruit of my labor

Take it easy

Eyes of a future yet to be born

My muse, a daily source of inspiration, you are definitely worth it


	6. Wavering Faith

Date: 6-3-2023

Peyton's p.o.v

Durable aftermath

Unexpectant aftershock

Rain in the form of teardrops

A flood of memories

Beckoning river of blood

Love's sacrificial offering

Effortless halfhearted devotion

End of all hope

Dancing around the truth, something has to give way eventually

I am stuck at a crossroads

Nothing is real until you let go completely

Goodnight and goodbye for now, my friend


	7. I stand up for what is right

Date: 6-13-2023

Lucas' p.o.v

Chronic confusion

Half truths, possible financial burdens?

Real life fairytales

Ongoing pretend charade

Now is the time to defend the unborn or maybe not

I stand up for what is right

Call me crazy, but I still long to see beyond these hazy skies

Ode to hope, wishful thinking

Never again will I hit rock bottom and remain stuck in the past

Falling through the cracks, reality brings me back down to Earth

Uncharted territory I travel in

Short is life is fragile just like my smile

I walk a mile and realize God is my strength

Optimism crawls out from underneath the ocean floor

Nirvana opens the door to a much brighter tomorrow


	8. New Changes

Date: 6-23-2023

Peyton's p.o.v

Halfway gone

Uncertainty

Season of change and goodbye

Hollow delicate bittersweet solemn Autumn

Unavoidable impending birth

Genesis

Obvious broken state of the union

One phone call too late, one less open door of communication

Dying slowly, today becomes a passing memory

Back at square one, whatever will history say about us?

You bid farewell, but I promise we shall see each other again

Even if fate intervenes, I will always remember you


	9. Temporary glee

Date: 6-27-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

Sacred gift of life

Extraordinary love with special needs

Rosy yellow brick road

A passage into the great unknown

Pink aquamarine seas

Heaven's blessings

Inspirational food for the soul

Cancer's downfall

A monumental occasion worth celebrating

Newborn babies enter the world and people get married everyday

Come and comfort me, laughter

Even in death there is hope

Ready or not, tears of joy breakthrough the rocky surface


	10. Even if you are distant

Date: 7-3-2023

Lucas' p.o.v

Permanent change

Life sends us in two different directions

Always and forever true, the door to my heart never closes

Someday we will be together again

Time only knows if our friendship can last

I am a ghost that is walking in and out of your life

Come and take a load off my shoulders, come and accompany me on this bumpy road

Hold me dear to your heart no matter what

Attentive, I will never leave you behind

Near or far away, you are a constant thought on my mind

Godspeed, may the wind kiss your face wherever you reside

Even if you are distant, I still hold onto the hope of a reunion


	11. Rose of Winter

Date: 7-4-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

April's folly

Stranded in a white winter wonderland

Christmas time is here again so bring on the gifts

Enchant me, December 20th

Northern lights direct me back to my birthplace

Sweet chocolate dreams sing a lullaby

I am your Christmas baby

One more night in this heavenly bliss is all I'm asking for

Never let me go and I'll keep holding onto you


	12. One special love

Date: 7-7-2023

Peyton's p.o.v

Go ahead and spread your wings then fly away

I know God will lead you back home someday

Forever in my heart, there you will stay now and tomorrow

Talented person with special needs

Extraordinary prodigy of mine, you are a blessing instead of a tragedy

Dance until the sun goes down, young fawn

A new dawn has come and blue skies follow you everywhere

Unique, this is the word that describes you the most

Ghost from another different lifetime

Heaven's child

Take time out to create art

Even without make up, you are still beautiful and destined for greatness

Rose of the Promiseland, you are more precious than gold


	13. Smiling May

Date: 7-14-2023

Lucas' p.o.v

Merry May

A heart full of joy

Your birthday month

Essence of grace

Sacred holy matrimony and procreation

Sweet romantic symphony

Endless summer of the mind

Nighttime joyride

Commencement

Era of change, this passage into adulthood feels so good


	14. Enchantment

Date: 7-17-2023

Sawyer's p.o.v

A smile in the night sky

Silver crescent moon

Magical enchantment

I am fascinated by you

Life in outer space

Exceptionally bright celestial light

Aurora

Hold on tight to this twilight

Extraordinary heavenly phenomena

A temporary enjoyment

Radiant afterglow

True love waits


	15. Anonymous guardian angels

Date: 7-20-2023

Lucky's p.o.v

Anonymous guardian angels

Nature's creations

I love you, sweethearts

Mystical heavenly creatures

Animal kingdom

Lovable courageous lionhearts

Out of control free stallions

Vulnerable black sheep

Empathetic sad puppy dog feline eyes stay wide awake


	16. Now and forever true

7-24-2023

True's p.o.v

Always and forever true

Remember me

Time is on our side or may be not

Whenever you are gone, I miss you

I have your back no matter what

Love is like a breath of life that revives our dead souls

I save your life with one hug and encouraging word

Godspeed, beloved child of the Lord

Heavenly, the dawn never seems to end

Take good care of yourself, my friend


	17. Glitter

Date: 7-26-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

Slow down and catch your breath

Wannabe superstar

Independent free spirit

Merry dancing feet

Moonlight

One loud drumbeat, one proud heart

Rebellious renegade

Temporary source of inspiration

A voice of reason

Long-awaited comic relief

Outrageous humorous gestures

Vital signs of life

Extraordinary dance floor phenomena

Rabbit steps come after taking little baby steps


	18. Exhale and inhale the love around you

Date: 7-28-2023

Peyton's p.o.v

You are a daily inspiration, a breath of fresh air

Once in a lifetime phenomenon

Unique is the word that best describes you

Never will there be another person like you

I admire you for your kindness, strength and courageousness

Queen of hearts

Undeniable beautiful creation of God

Exhale and inhale the love that surrounds you

Ordinary superstar

An angel in disguise

My heavensent blessing


	19. Life in the shadows

Date: 7-31-2023

Lucas' p.o.v

Gentle sweet quiet spirit

One true demonstration of God's love

Daily inspiration

Sacred childish innocence

Passing through, you can't find your voice anywhere

Eighteen months

Echoes of words left unsaid between us

Dazzling haloes

Roses caught up in the crossfire

Easily vulnerable targets

A life taken for granted, that's what you are until you burn out your candle and give up the ghost

Many will learn in time how truly special you were


	20. Outsider, Outcast

Date: 8-8-2023

Sawyer's p.o.v

Damaged beyond repair, its like breathing without any air.

Runaway with the car keys, free spirit.

It is over now, don't dream so just scream out for heaven

Vulnerable diamond in the rough, inhale and exhale oxygen like candy

Everpresent adventurous wanderer live life in the fast lane.

Victim of circumstance consider the past to be dead

Outsider, outcast travel down on a rocky road

Linger elsewhere beyond the human imagination, insignificant tough cookie

Velocity, speed and force turn back the hands of the clock

Even the testing of one's faith can lead to crossroads sometimes, but don't be discouraged


	21. Venturesome mind

Date:8-12-2023

Lucky's p.o.v

Movable obstacles

A series of major setbacks

Gigantic roadblocks

Inconceivable magic

Constant uphill battle

Unraveling threads so called relationships

Paranoia

Rattle my bones

In-depth perspective

Steadfast faith

Momentary gratitude


	22. Echoes of Regrets

Date: 8-19-2023

True's p.o.v

Surfacing afterglow

Haunted memories

A time to say goodbye and let go of dying dreams is right now

Random unspoken thoughts

Echoes of regrets

God's blessings or maybe not?

Repression

Endless internal spiritual odyssey

Time's magical healing hands

Infinite heavenly bliss

May tomorrow be better than today, I pray

Even though I make mistakes, I am still loved


	23. Relief

Date: 8-22-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

Gratefully relieved

Let me be happy and praise the Lord for once

A perfect moment to tell the truth is right now and it feels so good

Ready or not, here comes a bombshell

Even if you make a mistake, I will never forsake you

Love is like an umbilical cord that holds us together

I appreciate your compassion and generosity

Even if I am broken, Jesus will carry my burden

Forgiveness and mercy, you offer me

Forever, you promise to stay with me

Open my eyes and please breakthrough the clouds

Radiant sunshine

Tomorrow gives me a second chance to start over again


	24. Yesterday's punishment

Date: 8-23-2023

True's p.o.v

Hindsight

Ode to wisdom

What I could've done better

Haunted memories

A false hope, a dying pulse, common sense

These regrets of mine never seem to end

Have you seen my shadow?

A window into my soul

Touchable divine grace and mercy

Indescribable joy

Mesmerizing beauty

Everlasting magical healing hands

Resting on the other side of the tracks

Rough tough love

Yesterday's punishment


End file.
